You and Me
by MinnieBSB
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots about Olivia and Elliot. I know that the first few will be rated M, but I'm not sure if all of them will be.
1. Warmer

**AN: Hey there! I decided to just make a "story" of one shots for when I need a break from the other stories I'm currently working on. I occasionally experiment with writing M rated material just so I can improve on it. I don't know if they'll all be M, so stay tuned and find out! I called it You and Me because I know that all of chapters will be about Olivia and Elliot and it isn't too specific. Love y'all! If you have (not rude) suggestions and helpful tips, please feel free to tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

 **Warmer**

"I'm so cold" Olivia whined. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to salvage the last of the warmth in her body. Elliot had asked their captain if they could use his lake house for a mini vacation, but he didn't realize that the only heat sources would be the stove and the fireplace in the living room. To make things worse, it was snowing pretty heavily, only making the little house colder. To be fair, the captain only ever used the house as a place to get away to in the _summer_. Elliot had already given her his sweatshirt to wear and the comforter from the bed to snuggle with, but she still couldn't get warm. He felt horrible. Their trip was supposed to be relaxing and fun, but his poor girlfriend had been reduced to a shivering mess for the last two hours.

"I don't know what else to do...I can go get your coat" He offered, but highly doubted she wanted to wear a parka.

He could tell by the way her nose scrunched up that the answer was no.

"I'm sorry this trip isn't going as well as I planned" He apologized. "I just wanted us to enjoy some alone time".

Suddenly, a wicked smile formed on her face.

"El, I know something you can do that will warm me up". A shiver ran down his spine, noticing the change in her tone. It was much lower than usual. She sounded almost...aroused.

"You look nice and warm. Do you mind giving me some of your body _heat_?" She asked as she stood up. Her icy hands cupped his face, bringing his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. She loved Elliot, but tonight she wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him buried deep inside her, warming her from the inside to the out. The blanket that covered her a few moments ago was on the floor, completely forgotten about. His sweatshirt soon joined it. Elliot's warm digits made their way to the bottom of her shirt, teasing the skin under it.

"Baby" She sighed, feeling the rough pads of his fingers running up her torso under her shirt, stopping at the underside of her breasts. He hungrily captured her lips, distracting her long enough to push down her pajama pants. She stepped out of them, groaning at the unwanted rush of cold air hitting her legs.

"Sorry sweetie" He apologized. Unfortunately, she was going to have to deal with the cold if she wanted to get warmer.

"It's okay, just hurry up". She reached out for him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, nearly ripping it off of him. She went to take off her shirt too, but Elliot's hands on her own stilled her.

"Let me" He whispered. He slowly lifted her shirt, the cool air hitting her in multiple waves. Her nipples hardened immediately, making him chuckle. Once the offensive article was tossed to the side, he went to work, warming up a few parts of her beautiful body.

"Tell me what's cold".

She pointed to her right breast "Here". Elliot cupped her breasts, slowly lowering his lips to tease the pert peak. He bit down, earning a groan from deep within her throat. He soothed the pain by flicking it with his tongue. She threw her head back and groaned, spurring him on more. He sucked her breast until she pushed him off of her.

"The other one's cold too" She explained. He eagerly took the pink little bud into his mouth, making sure to give it the same attention that the right one received. His thumb and forefinger continued to work the right one, knowing how much Olivia loved having her nipples played with. She was probably dripping by now…

"El, I want you". Her nimble fingers unbuttoned his jeans and slid down his zipper, feeling exactly how ready he was to warm her up. He released her nipple with a pop, abandoning it for her lips. He moaned into the kiss when she slid her hand into his boxers, cupping him. She gave him a few slow strokes, driving him crazy.

"No more" He begged. He wouldn't last if she kept it up. He pushed her shoulders, making her fall back onto the couch. She sat back and spread her legs, knowing exactly what he had in store for her. He dropped to his knees, settling between her thighs.

"You ready?"

She bit her lip and nodded, eagerly awaiting his mouth. Her hips bucked when his tongue made the briefest contact with her clit. A single finger entered her, slowly thrusting as he sucked on her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" She hissed when he added a second finger.

"Are you close baby?" He asked, watching as she pushed her hips towards him, silently begging for the return of his mouth.

"Yes" She whined.

He smirked and slipped a third finger, making her shake. His tongue teased her clit once more, sending her over the edge. He didn't ease up until the pleasure was too much and became a bit painful. He kissed her firm stomach, making his way up her body until his lips were on hers.

"I'm still a little cold".

Elliot chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of it".

He got off of her, not missing her groan of disapproval, grabbing the blanket and spreading it out on the floor. Olivia got the hint and sat down on the blanket. He could feel her eyes as he turned out the lights. Her sexy smile told him that he made a good choice. Their only light was the fireplace, and it was a huge turn on. He sat beside her, smirking when she climbed on top of him, teasing them both by grinding against him.

"I can't wait to feel your warmth" She whispered into his ear, nibbling on it immediately afterwards. She knew that it was one of his sweet spots and used to her advantage whenever she wanted control. Olivia easily guided him to her entrance, slowly sinking down on him.

"Ooohhh, El. You're so good". She gasped when he thrusted into her, hitting her g spot.

"You feel amazing...And pretty warm if I say so myself".

Olivia threw her head back laughing. God did he love that laugh. His eyes closed as she began to rock against him, falling into a comfortable rhythm. The fireplace made her skin glow in a way that he had never seen before, simply taking his breath away. The sudden pain of her teeth in his shoulder made him shudder. He could feel how close she was.

"It's okay sweetie, let go. Let go for me" He hands rested on her hips, guiding her movements despite the faltering in her thrusts. She bit down even harder on his shoulder, but he didn't mind. Her walls tightened around him, holding him in a vice grip. He spilled his seed in her, giving her the warmth she wanted.

"I love you" He sighed into her hair.

"I love you more".

"Are you warm now?"

She nodded, knowing that he asked just to tease her.

He knew that she was tired, but decided that they wouldn't use the bed tonight. He reluctantly coaxed her to move, and bussied himself by adding a few more pieces of wood to the fire.

"I'm scared that it won't last long though" She said from the couch where she now sat. He plopped down next to her and pulled the blanket over them.

"Don't worry, if you get cold again just tell me. I'll make sure you're warmer".

It only took a few seconds to make herself comfortable, resting her head against his shoulder. He rubbed her back as she drifted off, softly snoring.

"I'll always keep you warm, Liv".


	2. Why didn't you kiss me?

**AN: Well I guess they won't all be M rated stories since this one is not. I tested out writing with a new (to me) perspective. Thank you all for your interest in this collection of one shots, it means a lot to me. This is based off of my lovely yet kind of disappointing date the other night lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

 **Why didn't you kiss me?**

"I had a great time tonight" You say as you stare into his eyes. The very same eyes you have been staring into for nearly twenty years. Those eyes have gotten you through some of the worst moments of your life, and yet now they're comforting you and making you nervous at the exact same time.

"Me too. I hope we can do that again soon". You can see the faint blush of his cheeks and it's adorable. You've never seen him look so vulnerable, and it's a bit unnerving. He's supposed to be the strong one. Afterall, he's that one that asked you out. It was weird because it came out of nowhere. You were going over case files and the next thing you know he's asking you to join him for dinner and a movie tonight at seven. The food was delicious and the movie was interesting, but your eyes were fixed on him the whole time. You watched his facial expression change with each line and the way his eyes lit up during the action. Now you're standing outside of your apartment, pretending to fumble with your keys, giving him the perfect opportunity to make a move. But he doesn't take it…He gently grabs your keys out of your hand and unlocks your door. You try to hide the surprise on your face, but you obviously fail.

"What?" He asks, unaware of his mistake.

"Nothing" you sigh. You give him a small smile and turn to go into your apartment, but he stops you.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

You nod because you already know that you want a second date. He steps closer to you and your smile grows. He finally got the hint. He wraps his arms around you and you've never felt so warm and secure in your life. He's leaning in now and you think that the anticipation just might kill you. Nothing would make you happier than to have his lips on yours for the very first time. Then it happens, his lips are on your forehead. Maybe he's just warming up?

He steps back with a pleasant smile on his face. Does he even know that you're ready to jump him?

"Good night, Liv. Give Noah a kiss for me".

 _You didn't even kiss me._ You bitterly think.

"I will. Good night, El".

You finally enter your apartment and kick off the heels that had been killing you for hours while your purse drops to the floor with a thud. Lucy gives you a funny look, but you choose to ignore it.

"How'd the date go?" The young girl presses. You know that she's just trying to be polite before she bolts out the door.

"It went very well, thank you for asking. How was Noah?" You smile at the mention of your son's name. Work had kept you busy all week and you were more than ready to spend the day with him tomorrow. He's big enough to go down the slide at the park all by himself now, and you brush the thought aside for the time being because now is certainly not the time to be thinking about how your life seems to be moving way too fast.

"He was asking for you right before bed, but he calmed down once I started reading to him. If you don't need me for anything else-"

"Go" You insist. "It's not even midnight on a Friday night, enjoy yourself".

The door shuts and locks and now you are finally alone with your thoughts and you don't know if you should be happy or terrified. The bottle of wine in the fridge is calling your name and you don't have enough mental strength to ignore it tonight.

After four or so glasses, you make your way into Noah's room to watch him sleep, just like you do every night. He's so peaceful and angelic and you're tipsy and your date even kiss you goodnight and why are your cheeks so wet? You wipe away the tears, only to find new ones taking their place. What the hell?

You stumble into your room and somehow manage to get changed and climb into bed with your cell phone in hand. The idea of texting him comes to mind, but that's not an option. He only dropped you off two hours ago and you don't want to look too needy. At the same time, this is Elliot. He's known you almost half your life. Then why didn't he kiss you? What went wrong? You two had an amazing evening together filled with flirting, laughing, and several little type out a message, but don't hit send.

 _Why didn't you kiss me?_

You want to press send. You're tipsy and confused and fuck it, he could think you're crazy for all you care. You go to hit send, but you get a message from him.

 _I wanted to kiss you._

He knew. You've spent hours wondering and he knew what you were thinking the whole time. Another text:

 _I don't want to mess this up. I didn't know how you'd react to a kiss on the first date._

You smile at how sweet he is. He didn't want to mess it up. To be fair, he's recently divorced and had only dated one woman before Kathy. The poor thing lacks experience and you realize how silly it was to even question his reasoning. You quickly type so that he knows that you understand.

 _It's okay, El. As long as you kiss me next time ;)_

You sigh and close your eyes, dreaming up your next date with detective sexy Stabler. He wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss him and you find that reassuring. Transitioning from just friends to more is tricky because you don't want to lose him. You feel sleep slowly taking over and just when your body relaxes, Noah lets out a loud cry. Looks like you'll be getting a goodnight kiss after all.


	3. Beg

AN: Super short and M rated.

Beg

"Elliot!" She cried out. His tongue trailed between her breasts, refusing to give her hard peaks the attention that they desperately needed. He had been teasing her for ten minutes now and she was more than ready to get the show on the road.

"Say it!" He wagered.

"No!" She refused. She needed to channel all of her strength to refuse him. As much as she wanted him, she would never beg a man for it. His lips kissed the skin under her breasts, driving her wild as goosebumps formed. That man knew where to touch to send her into overdrive.

"Higher" She demanded, writhing beneath him.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked before plunging his tongue into her navel. The fire in her core intensified, causing her clit to twitch in anticipation. Her control was slipping and the jackass enjoyed watching her struggle.

"I think that you want me to be lower". His lips brushed over her mound making her even wetter, if that was even possible. She could feel her juices coating her thighs and he hadn't even fucked her yet.

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed as he took one of her lower lips into his mouth, sucking earnestly. If only it had been her clit. He repeated the action with the other one, "accidentally" brushing her clit with his nose.

"You can end this torture here and now Benson, I just need to hear you say it".

"No way!"

The next things she knew, he was off of her and working his pants down his legs.

"I guess I'll have to take care of things myself".

She watched as his hand slipped into his boxers, cupping his rock hard dick. He closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself. Her eyes were locked on the fabric that blocked his beautiful member.

"Take them off" She said, hoping that he would listen.

He shook his head. "I'm good".

A loud grunt passed his lips, making her he wanted to play, she would play. Her hand settled between her thighs, toying with her clit. It helped to take the edge off, but it wasn't enough. A single digit found her soaked entrance, easily sinking in. She hated fingering herself, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Are you touching yourself for me baby?"

She nodded.

"Are you gonna make yourself cum for me?"

"I'll have to if you keep jerking yourself off".

"You don't sound happy about that. Do you want my cum sweetie?"

Both of them sped up their movements. This wasn't how she had pictured the night going. She had to turn this around without giving in.

"Come on, Liv. I know you want it. You can see how much I want that tight pussy". He pulled down his boxers, freeing himself. Precum glistened on his tip. Fuck it. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Elliot, please. I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me, fast and hard baby" She begged. Her free hand moved to her breast, pinching her nipple. "Please baby? I need it".

The bed dipped and she felt his hands grasp her hips, forcing her to turn onto her stomach. She settled herself on all fours, bracing herself for his entrance. Her ass stung after he spanked her, hard. It hurt so good.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She squealed when he rammed into her. Her walls clenched around him, taking everything he was giving her. His fingers tangled in her hair, yanking it back. God she loved it when he was rough with her. In the beginning, Elliot refused to be anything but gentle with her, but she had somehow convinced him that she could take it. It felt so good and she was already cuming. How did he make her cum so fast?

"Oh God" He groaned. "I'm so close".

"Cum baby. Cum for me!"

Her second orgasm hit her like a truck, leaving her completely let go of her hair and turned her so that she was on her back once again. His lips captured hers in a hungry kiss as they came down from their highs.

"I love when you beg" He sighed. He nipped at the smooth skin of her neck, secretly hoping that he could leave his mark.

"I'd say that I hate when you make me beg, but I don't think that's true". She groaned when he gently pulled out of her. She always hated that empty feeling. "We need to do that more often".

He nodded in agreement.

"But I'd think it'd be nice if you begged me".


End file.
